


Paso restringido

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Lance is jealous about right hand benefits, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Keith es el único que puede entrar a la habitación de Shiro.





	Paso restringido

Palabra #6: Calor

Detalles: in canon, s5-s6.

Extensión: 879 palabras.

 

**_Paso restringido_ **

_Keith es el único que puede entrar a la habitación de Shiro._

Los cuatro paladines esperaban. Pidge estaba tumbada contra el mueble con las piernas en alto apoyadas del respaldo, Hunk a su lado jugaba con sus manos y al frente Lance con el cuerpo estirado hasta sentarse con la espalda suspiraba entre tanto y tanto.

—¿Por qué demorarán tanto? —refunfuñó Allura, cruzada de brazos y sentada en el medio— En unos treinta doboshes comenzará la transmisión.

—¿Será porque es muy temprano todavía, princesa? —quiso adivinar Pidge, bostezando aún adormilada por el repentino despertar.

Allura empeoró el ceño fruncido.

—Un paladín siempre debe estar listo —masculló impaciente.

—Shiro aún debe seguir confuso tras su… escape de los galra —quiso defender Hunk conciliador.

Todos se dedicaron miradas de vacilación, incluso tras eso el anterior líder de Voltron se mantenía fuerte y sereno por el bien del equipo. Había mantenido su rutina de ser el primero en despertar y aparecer en el puente como antes.

Hasta hoy.

En esas miradas también se dudó sobre ir a tocar la compuerta. Lance negó y se reacomodó sobre el asiento.

—Y Keith es el único que tiene permitido entrar a su habitación —recordó entornando los ojos, un poco celoso por tal privilegio de mano derechas— ¿Por qué tardan? —resopló muerto de aburrimiento.

_Keith es el único que tiene permitido entrar a la habitación de Shiro._

Su espalda chocó contra la compuerta metálica. Esas bocas se atropellaban en besar y probar cada centímetro disponible de sus labios murmurantes. La camiseta de Shiro yacía a sus pies como el raciocinio.

—K-Keith —resopló contra sus labios, rehuyendo a esos dientes que machacaban los suyos con hambre— La transmisión con la C-Coalición… —su voz tembló, su cuerpo entero también a esas manos enguantadas recorriéndole sin detenerse en vacilar por las cicatrices florecidas a los costados.

Keith gruñó en negativa, acunando sus mejillas en un eclipse de deseo a por la entrega más completa. Sus lenguas se enredaron como sus cabellos negros entre los dedos de Shiro.

—¿No te dije que te salvaría todas las veces que fueran necesarias? —susurró en medio de ese hilillo de saliva que les mantenía conectados.

Sus ojos centellaban aún entre la penumbra de la habitación a oscuras con mínimos haces de luz en las paredes grises.

—¿Hasta de la ira de la princesa? —esos labios enrojecidos e hinchados sonrieron. Keith le imitó, deslizando los pulgares debajo sus ojos rasgados tan preciosos.

—Hasta esa… —prometió, juntando sus frentes.

Derrumbaron al catre de la cama, las piernas de Keith no se detuvieron en enlazarse a sus costados y su mano tras la nuca de Shiro en regresarle a esa cercanía necesaria. El calor que exudaban sus cuerpos y recién perlaba sus pieles era un vaticinio a lo que necesitaban consumar. Tanto tiempo el mundo, el mismo universo, empeñándose en hacerle creer que se había vuelto a marchar para siempre. Tanto tiempo, otra vez, se aferró y peleó para volver a ver ese rostro, escuchar esa voz y sentir ese calor.

Todas las veces que fueran necesarias, años atrás lo había prometido a esa nave hecha estrella fugaz en el desierto.

A pesar de la oscuridad, se fijó en esos ojos oscuros que vacilaron un segundo. La experiencia del escape aún era dolorosa y confusa. Las lagunas mentales se agregaron a las anteriores, empeorando los dilemas e inseguridades sólo accesibles a él.

Al igual que su habitación, su vulnerabilidad tenía paso restringido.

En un intercambio de miradas en la noche simulada de la habitación, lo supo. Keith le sonrió con cariño y se quitó los guantes de cuero, recorriendo ahora su espalda desnuda a flor de piel.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró a ciegas contra sus labios.

Su calor delicado era estar en casa a pesar de los años luz de distancia. Su hogar estuvo en las estrellas, y ahora con él, juntos.

—Ahora sí… —sonrió, sintiéndose seguro si ese calor se mantenía constante alrededor.

Los guantes a orillas de la cama cayeron, sumándose al chaleco y pantalones de Shiro ya en al suelo. La chaqueta y camiseta de Keith se apresuró en unirse y sus brazos celebraron esa libertad reconociéndose con la prisa de la necesidad y la calma de la querencia.

La mano robótica de Shiro se perdió a su vientre plano, encogiéndose en un espasmo por la frialdad del metal erizarle la piel.

—Nos oirán —advirtió contra su boca. Keith sonrió en medio de ese beso húmedo y precipitado y encogió de hombros.

—Mejor, así dejan de fastidiar —razonó con malicia— Por algo sólo yo puedo estar aquí, ¿no es obvio?

Shiro carcajeó y llevó la mano en metal a fundirse al azabache de su cabellera.

—No son de indirectas —coincidió antes de sus labios reencontrase y el abrace de sus brazos y piernas enseriarse.

Esa risita de triunfo y complicidad maliciosa contra su boca le hizo suspirar.

Botas, calcetines y otros pantalones acabaron la pila de ropa en el suelo y esas manos desnudas y cálidas se animaron en sumar marcas momentáneas a esa espalda de guerrero.

El novato líder de Voltron era un estratega envidiable cuando tener a Shiro sobre su cuerpo era el objetivo de la misión.

_Keith es el único que tiene permitido entrar a la habitación de Shiro._


End file.
